choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
Volkswagen Karmann Ghia
The Volkswagen Karmann Ghia is an rear-engined coupe featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG and Choro-Q HG 4. Real life info The Karmann Ghia was introduced in 1955. It was a collaboration between Karmann (a German coachbuilder) and Ghia (an Italian coachbuilder), which produced a flagship model for Volkswagen based off a widened Beetle floorpan. Unlike the Beetle, the Karmann Ghia featured hand-shaped body panels that were smoothed over with English pewter and attached using a technique called butt welding (instead of machine welding), which gave the car a higher-quality feel. Initial models were offered in a 2-door, 2+2 coupe configuration, with a air-cooled 1.2-liter inline-4 producing 36 hp and 60 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 3-speed manual transmission. In 1957, a two-seat convertible bodystyle was added to the lineup. In 1959, the styling was modified, with the headlights and turn signals raised approximately 2 inches, wider front grille openings, and larger tail lights. In 1961, a new carburetor with an electric choke was added, increasing horsepower to 40 hp. In 1965, a 1.3-liter inline-4 (producing 49 hp and 69 lb/ft of torque) replaced the 1.2-liter engine. Also, a ball-joint front axle was added, the mirrors were replaced with door-mounted mirrors, and flat hubcaps replaced the smooth ones. In 1966, the engine was upgraded to a 1.5-liter inline-4 producing 53 hp, disc brakes replaced the drum brakes on the front, and the electrical components were upgraded from 6 volts to 12 volts. In the interior, new gauges were added, along with a faux wood dash cover with "Karmann Ghia" logo and the heater switch was relocated to the dashboard. In 1967, a 1.6-liter inline-4 was added, producing 57 hp. In 1968, an independent rear suspension setup was added, and a semi-automatic transmission became an option, which was shifted manually but did not have a clutch pedal. Also, coupe models received a heated rear window, convertible models received a glass rear window, and the steering column became lockable. In 1969, larger tail lights, which were wider and visible from the sides, were introduced. US-spec cars had all-red tail lights while European-spec cars had amber turn signal lenses. Both variants added built-in reverse lights. In 1970, a twin-port version of the 1.6-liter inline-4 was introduced, producing 60 hp. In 1971, squared bumpers replaced the rounded ones. A revised dashboard was introduced, which included new gauges and black plastic textures. In addition, a four-point collapsible steering wheel was added, the heater controls were relocated, and the seatbelts were changed to an inertia-type setup. In 1973, revised energy-absorbing bumpers were added to US-spec cars to meet new standards. Coupe models now have a carpeted rear shelf instead of a rear seat. Choro-Q HG The Karmann Ghia is body number 047 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Normal Choro-Q * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Winning ''Super Chicken Race 2'' HGBodyDC 047.png HGBodyRC 047.png Notes Choro-Q HG 4 The Karmann Ghia is body Choro-Q179 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "An elegance of Germany and Italy." Description (NTSC) "Air-cooled brilliance on wheels." CQHGIV179.jpg CQHGIVR179.jpg Notes * The Karmann Ghia in HG 4 is almost identical in appearance to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery is similar to the HG version, but the front fender decals above the wheel wells have been changed. Appearances * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 4 Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles